


7 Golden Leaves

by WingedWarrior



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWarrior/pseuds/WingedWarrior
Summary: When Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri schedule an impromptu flight for Otabek to Hatsetsu. The flight doesn't go as planned.





	7 Golden Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written but I wanted to try writing a short story for YOI. Sorry if it's a bit OOC ^^'' and if I butcher airports XD
> 
> Otayuri is not my main topic in these short stories as much as I like the ship. I wanted to try to keep it Otabek-centric as possible :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The idea of travelling had always intrigued him, even when he was young; he loved it. Otabek was sitting in his kitchen when the phone went off in a shrill ring. It was his first time back in Almaty after worlds and he was still getting himself settled again into a daily routine.

He stood up raising his arms above his head stretching while walking towards the obnoxious object.  
“Hello?”

“Otabek?” A familiar voice asked.

“Oh Yuri hey.”

“Oh thank god it is you.” He could hear the blond sigh through the phone.

“Is there something wrong?” He tilted him head.

“No. Just--- SHUT UP I’M ASKING HIM PIG.” A thud sounded and someone started to laugh as Otabek continued to listen. “Ugh. Stupid Katsudon and Viktor.” he grumbled again.

Otabek held back the twitch he felt at the tips of his lips. “You were asking?”

“Do you want to go to Hatsetsu with me or not?”

Otabek was a bit surprised, it had been a while since he’d last exchanged any contact with his friend, “Is there a special occasion?”

“No. I just don’t want to be stuck with this gross love couple for an entire week and you seemed like better company.” Yuri replied. “The plane leaves in 2 days so be at the airport by 5AM. We’ve already scheduled your flight.”

“Wait Yu-” Otabek began but the line was cut short. He shook his head. Of course they would have scheduled the flight without telling him anything, and Yuris choice was more of ‘friendly’ advice rather than a choice.

Well it looked like he would be boarding a plane in a day.

\---

He had arrived at the airport his suitcase dragging along side him through the busy crowds, and lines. He had texted Yuri making sure that he was supposed to be at the airport at such an ungodly hour to which the blond responded with a simple: Yes. He was exhausted and in the line for the metal detector.

“Otabek Altin?”

He turned his head. “Yes?” 

“Oh my gosh it really is you!” A man said. “Wow, how is it to be back?”

“It’s great, I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the scenery.” he replied.

Otabek had conversed with a few other strangers who has noticed him talking idly until it was his turn to pass through the machine. It beeped.

“Sir, we need to pull you aside.” One of the security guards said.

Otabek nodded obeying. He moved off to the side allowing the security guard to wave a wand over him. 

The guard frowned. “Seems to be nothing… Can walk through the gate one more time sir?”

“Sure.” He walked back through it and… it began beeping again.

“We’re going to pat you down sir.”

Otabek let out a sigh. This had happened once before, but that was just because he had accidentally forgotten to take his phone out of his pocket. It hadn’t gone off like this before and he didn’t know why now. He didn’t have anything on him.

After several minutes of patting and nothing to be found he was finally released.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” The guard had said allowing the Otabek to gather his things and make his way to the gate. His plane would be leaving at 6:30, which gave him half an hour to do whatever he wanted until then. He had decided to go to one of the food courts in the airport to get some tea and a breakfast sandwich before moving to his gate. The flight was a direct one to Tokyo Japan, from there he would have to take a train to Hasetsu. It would take almost the full day not to mention the added jet lag. 

They were just about to board the flight when someone said over the intercom:

_Flight 039 from Almaty Kazakhstan to Tokyo Japan has been changed from gate A3 to gate 10F. Sorry for the inconvenience._

His eyes widened. That gate was all the way across the airport! The people would have to book it if they wanted to make it across to the other side. Today just didn’t seem to be going well.

 **Otabek:** _Boarding plane see you in about 9 more hours._

 **Yuri:** _Thank god. Viktor and the Pig are driving me nuts. Viktor challenged me to a stretching contest which I won HA._

Otabek huffed in amusement, sounded like something that would happen between the two; even if Yuri wouldn’t admit it, Otabek knew that the blond actually liked the older Russian. He had arrived at the new gate with only a few minutes to spare. He was flying B class which was pleasant enough and he would definitely have to thank Viktor for the impromptu ticket.

He was in his seat on the plane about to pull out his ipod to listen to music when he realized he had forgotten headphones. He let out a sigh, leaning back against the padded cushion when a lady who looked to be around her early 20s sat down next to him.  
  
“Hello!” She greeted.

“Hello.” Otabek gave her a nod in acknowledgement but didn’t comment any further. He knew he was quiet, not terribly extroverted or open, even on social media. Talking up a storm was about as rare as getting struck by lightning. Although with Yuri it felt different. He was able to have full fledged conversations rather than a sentence and silence; maybe that was because he was an easy friend that he admired as a rival on ice.

“Are you staying in Tokyo?” The women asked.

Otabek shook his head. “No, I’m going to Hasetsu.”

“Ohhh, that’s a beautiful place, I’ve never been there before but one time….”

 This was going to be a _long_ flight. 

\---

Finally after the plane had landed, Otabek shot up he only had a small carry on; his suitcase was to be found at the carousel.

“Bye! It was nice talking to you!” The lady waved.

 Otabek gave her a pleasant wave in return. “You too.” He said. Goodness, if he hadn’t known any better that lady could have easily been trying to filibuster the senate.

 He had gotten his baggage easily at the assigned area before heading down to catch a subway to the train station.

  **Otabek:** Just landed getting the hotel for the night then going to the train station in the morning

  **Yuri:** YES. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE TOMORROW THEY’RE KILLING ME! I’VE BEEN HIDING FROM KATSUDON ALL EVENING HE’S IN ONE OF HIS CUDDLY MOODS

  **Otabek:** Have you tried locking the door?

  **Yuri:**...No.

\---

Despite all the hectic occurrences throughout the past day; Otabek was mentally and physically drained. He didn’t get a goodnights rest due to the fact that the hotels heating system had gone out and it was chilly during the night. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep, and had hoped to get some shuteye on the 7 hour train ride, except now the compartment he was stuck in contained a family with their screaming baby. It wasn’t that he disliked kids or infants, no, he loved them. He just didn’t like when they screamed.

Eventually the baby tired, along with the rest of it’s family and he was able to get at least 2 hours of decent sleep before waking up again.

It was 3 in the afternoon by the time he reached Hasetsu leaving the train station behind him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze of the ocean it was the most peaceful and calming thing he had experienced over the past 2 days.

He took his time getting to Yu-topia, walking at a leisurely pace until he arrived at the small sauna.

Otabek walked up to the door knocking. He was still jetlagged along with the fact that he had endured probably the worst travelling experience in his life.

The large wooden door swung open and Yuri jumped out leaping eagerly with a grin. “Finally!!”

Viktor and Yuuri followed. “Hi Otabek! How was your flight and train ride?” Yuuri asked with a smile.

“You have no idea…” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism/feedback/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
